


Fetish

by Vcczl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fetish, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcczl/pseuds/Vcczl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>佐助对某个性行为有很有趣的反应。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fetish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206045) by Kantayra. 



这事第一次发生的时候，鸣人认为不能怪他，因为佐助才是那个大多数情况下的吝啬的混蛋，他几乎没给鸣人口交过。所以，真的，这是佐助的错害的鸣人有点过于激动。当时佐助沿着他的身体向下亲吻直到紧紧含住他的阴茎，最终使他射了那个混蛋一脸。

佐助只是看了他一眼然后起身走进浴室洗掉了脸上的东西。  
“不管怎么样混蛋，”鸣人在他背后嚷嚷“这是你的错！”  
鸣人事后才意识到这可能对他关于以后口交的期待没有什么帮助。

 

让鸣人吃惊的是，佐助仅仅两天后又这么做了一次，从嘴唇一直亲吻到下体。这次鸣人努力让自己坚持最够长的时间好让那折磨人的嘴唇湿滑又紧致的包裹着他的阴茎。鸣人在高潮到来前在佐助嘴挺动几次后喊着对佐助说他要射了，毕竟他是个有礼貌的人。  
让他没有想到的是佐助听他的话退后时，粘稠白色的液体就喷洒在佐助的脸颊和额头上。

鸣人目瞪口呆，他又做了一遍（并且内心暗暗地说这样的佐助很火辣。）“对不起，对不起”他忙不迭地一边说一边帮佐助擦去那些液体。  
“嗯”佐助用力抓住鸣人的手腕推到一旁，接着转身去了浴室。  
“我说了，对不起！”鸣人在他身后大喊。

鸣人十分确定佐助不会再这样吸他了，结果第二天晚上他刚回家佐助就把他压在门上并跪在他两腿间。  
“哈？”鸣人眨了眨眼睛看着佐助解开他的裤子。接着，佐助带着惊人的热情沿着他的阴茎上下移动。 “佐——佐助......”鸣人心满意足地叹了口气。他的手抓住佐助的头发催促着再快点。最终高潮时鸣人扶着佐助的头深深地插进他嘴里。

他能感觉到佐助的紧张，但是无暇顾及。随后当佐助又一次把他推到一边时他意识到肯定有问题。“到底怎么了？”佐助拉开门离开的时候鸣人问“嘿，你今晚不睡啦？”即使在鸣人射了佐助一脸的情况下佐助还是在清理干净之后蜷缩在鸣人身旁。  
***

鸣人不是那种能立刻反应过来到底怎么了的人，但是他已经整整一周没和佐助进行任何程度的性爱了。有些事事可以让一个人绝望，但是有时候绝望可以让人变得聪明起来。  
准确来说一周零四小时二十八分钟之后，鸣人懂了，他直接去了佐助家。  
“白痴，我刚换了新门，自从上次你——”佐助张口。

鸣人没让他把话说完。显然这是多么不容易佐助会勉强承认（如果鸣人敢说出去就杀了他）他爱上了鸣人，即使鸣人是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋。总之，佐助并没有推开鸣人直到鸣人迫使佐助跪坐在他面前。  
当鸣人解开裤子拉出他的勃起时，佐助迟疑的看了鸣人一眼，但是没有抱怨。鸣人伸手握住自己的勃起上下快速撸动的时候佐助脊柱上传过一阵战栗。鸣人有一周没有发泄过了，所以他没花多久就射在了佐助脸上。

他紧紧看着眼前的人。佐助靠近他的勃起，发出轻轻的喘息。鸣人可以看到佐助的勃起在裤子里鼓起一团。  
等意识到自己刚做了什么，鸣人觉得有些尴尬。佐助慢慢地舔了舔嘴唇上的精液。  
“下次我做了什么类似的事你喜欢的，告诉我，只要你愿意，我会每晚都做。”说出来鸣人发现比自己预想的要生气。

“嗯”佐助站起身，看起来像往常一样平静。如果他脸颊和头发上没有沾着精液的话，鸣人几乎不会相信佐助刚刚允许自己做了那事。“不见得”。他转身朝卧室走去，把鸣人留在身后。  
有一瞬间鸣人害怕自己彻底搞错了，但是接着佐助停在卧室门口，半回身看着他。他的眉毛上扬透露着明确的邀请。  
鸣人不由地咧嘴笑了，他冲上去把佐助扑倒在床上“哈！我就知道你想要这个，小混蛋。”  
“嗯”佐助很有说服力地回答。  
end


End file.
